Choose Your Own Faberry Adventure
by gingervitality
Summary: Are you familiar with the Choose Your Own Adventure books? Yes, those books where you get to choose what happens next in the story! Yes, I tried to make something like that, Faberry style. AU, Quinn POV! X-posted in LJ. Some scenes weren't mine.
1. Chapter 1

You knew you were gay even before you knew the definition of the word gay. But you tried to hide it at first. Being gay in Lima was not a path a person in a right mind would choose. (Which didn't make sense, because it was not a matter of choice. If it was, when did straight people decided that they'd go straight?) The neighbors would talk about you even if you would clearly hear them. They would raise their eyebrows at you while glaring at you from head to toe. And if you were studying at that public high school called William McKinley, you knew that being gay was equivalent to two facial slushies every day.

Thankfully, you were not. You studied at St. Theresa's, a Catholic school for girls. You were quite sure that your parents saw the signs, that's why they tried to straighten you up. What they didn't know was that St. Theresa's was the home of the biggest gay girls in Lima. Like seriously, even the straightest girl would turn gay in that school. Putting them in an institution full of pretty girls 24/7?

Ofcourse no one would loudly admit it. No one had the balls to admit it. Except for Santana and Brittany, your two bestfriends. They would make-out everywhere. Like, everywhere. And the nuns couldn't kick them out because Santana's father was the biggest benefactor in the school.

You knew the consequences of being gay. So when you kinda blurted out in your valedictory speech in your graduation that you were gay, you knew what was coming. You expected the disgusting looks of your teachers, the angry faces of your parents, the startled looks of the other parents, the shocked face of your classmates, and the standing ovation from Santana and Brittany.

It had been two years, and out of all the consequences that you prepared yourself for, going on blind dates with a lot of girls was not one of them. It was your personal choice to be single. You were living in New York with your sister (after your parents kicked you out), and having fun wasn't really a good idea if you had that scholarship to maintain. You already felt burdensome with your sister supporting you with your basic needs, you couldn't afford her to shoulder your tuition too.

Santana and Brittany went to NYU too. And the thing was, they had been setting you up with several girls and it was really starting to annoy you. So last week, when you and Santana were having your scheduled Friday-afternoon coffee hour, and Santana yet again brought up the topic, you kinda said that you already had a girlfriend just to shut her up. Santana glared at you for a solid five minutes before blurting out, "I don't believe you. You're just saying that to shut me up."

"I'm not!" You protested. But she just rolled her eyes. Then she proceeded on describing the date you were supposed to have with that girl (who was the cousin of the bestfriend of Brittany's classmate last semester) until you stopped her by saying, "I really do. We were hanging-out for a while now. Just last Wednesday she asked me to be her girlfriend. I said yes. So yeah. You can't hook me up with other girls any-"

"What's her name?" Santana cut you off, with a raised eyebrow.

Damn. Think of a name Quinn, you said to yourself. Any name would do. That moment, a girl with a toy doll walked past behind Santana. "Barbie. I call her Barbie."

"Barbie? What a lousy name." Santana rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face. "What is she? Tall, blonde, and having undeniably unproportioned large boobies?"

"She's actually the opposite," you said with a smile on your face. "She's a brunette, she's quite short, her boobies weren't large, but her boobies are very notable." You couldn't believe yourself that you actually said that. But you knew how Santana love talking about boobies, and if it was the only way to have the topic misdirected, you gotta grab it. So when Santana started blabbing about the boobies of her old English professor, you let out a sigh of relief. You were safe.

Or so you thought. Until she asked, "And why didn't I hear you talking about this Barbie girl before? I know Brittany and I missed 3 of our Friday-afternoon coffee time because we were busy with practice and all... but hello, what's the use of cellphones? And IMs? And whatsoever?"

"Uh," you started. Damn it! Eventhough you were glancing sideways, you were sure that Santana was studying your reaction so you tried to give her your sweetest smile while thinking of how you will answer her question. You knew that she was not easy to fool. Just when you are about to give the lamest excuse you could think of, a tall blonde walked towards Santana's back with her index finger on her nose, asking you to be silent while she covered Santana's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who," the tall blonde said.

"Wow, this is hard," Santana said, with a tiny smile on her face. Even if someone was not that close to Santana, the shift on the expression of her face was very noticeable. "Brittany?"

Brittany removed her hands from Santana's eyes and quickly kissed her. You smirked. "Get a room, please."

"See. That's why Santana and I want you to get a girlfriend Q. You're always jealous of us," Brittany said, while resuming the kiss that was cut-off a while ago.

"I am not!" You protested.

Brittany pulled herself away from Santana again. She said, "Yes you are. You are so stiff. You only have academics in your mind. And part-time jobs. You're no fun Q." You let out a sigh. What Brittany said was completely out of topic (as always), but it was also true. You weren't really sad, but you weren't really that happy. Some things were clearly missing.

Santana might sense that you were moved by what Brittany said. "Quinn already has a girlfriend Baby, so we don't have to update her internet page anymore," Santana muttered, changing the topic. "And she'll be bringing her girlfriend on Sunday!"

"Really? Yay! Congratulations Quinn!" Brittany totally detached herself from Santana and jumped around you.

"Wait, what Sunday?" You asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"The Gay-Les party Quinn!" Brittany happily exclaimed. "You promised! And since you already have a date, I need to cancel your date with Mike's bestfriend's cousin! There, message sent!"

You moved your glare from Santana's judging looks to Brittany genuine happy face. You're screwed, you told yourself. Once again, you gave your sweetest smile to Brittany. You're very sure Santana was still studying your reaction. "Yeah! Ofcourse I will!" Okay. It's official, you're screwed!

***

After Santana and Brittany left the cafe last Friday, you tried calming yourself. You're Quinn Fabray, you could think of a solution to this situation. So you tried calling your friends so that they could act as your girlfriend. Unfortunately, eventhough NYU was large and Santana and Brittany's course were different to yours, your uncommon friends were very few. It wasn't really helping that Santana sent you about a hundred text messages telling you how excited they were to meet THE Barbie Girl. Damn.

The moment you entered the club Sunday night, you turned your head right and left. This was your last chance. You need to find someone here. Damn it. Everyone's in pair. This was it. In 15 minutes, Santana and Brittany would come and you'd just admit to them that you didn't have a girlfriend yet. And then the series of blind dates would resurface again. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Even the good music in the background (the band singer's really doing a great rendetion of the song You're Still the One) couldn't make you calm right now.

You continued walking around quickly, smokes and dancing weren't really your scene. You went to the bar and scanned the room again. Were you the only single person in this club? You ordered an orange juice, and you felt someone sat on the stool beside you.

"I don't care about your boyfriend Jake! WHAT I CARE ABOUT IS THAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT MY DATE IS NOT COMING!"

You tried to stop yourself from glancing at the girl beside you. She was clearly talking with someone on the phone and she was clearly alone too tonight! Hmmm.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH. LIES! I REARRANGED MY MONTH'S SCHEDULE FOR THIS! AND NOW IT WAS COMPLETELY RUINED!" the girl continued.

You heard the click of her phone and you heard her let out a loud sigh. You glanced at her quickly, and at that same time, she glanced at your direction too. She smiled sadly, and you didn't know if it was just because of sudden change in the lighting on the club but you suddenly saw her face glowing. Damn, she was beautiful. Who's stupid enough to ditch a date with her tonight?

"Excuse me? Are you alright? Do I have something on my face?" The girl said kindly.

You realized that you were staring. And you also realized that she could be Barbie. She's a brunette. From estimate you knew she was not tall. And her boobies were... You glanced at that part of the girl's anatomy but glanced away as quickly. And she's alone too.

She shrugged her shoulder and slipped away from her seat. She gave you another smile before turning her back at you. Wow, her ass. And the way her hair swayed when she walked.

What would you do?

(Run after the girl. She is your last chance to save yourself tonight.) GO TO CHAPTER 2.  
(Watch the girl go. It won't work. You just have to accept defeat and confess to Santana.) GO TO CHAPTER 3.


	2. Chapter 2

You ran after the girl. "WAIT!" You said. She quickly turned around, with a puzzled expression in her face. You walked towards where she was. When you were face level with her again, you couldn't help but stared at her again. And then you were lost in her gaze. It's as if you were the only two people in that place. The girl let out a giggle, and that made you realized that there are people around you. To save yourself from further embarrassment, you quickly blurted out your goal.

"Hi! I know this will sound creepy because we're strangers, but could you be my girlfriend for like an hour or so?"

The girl's eyes bulged out wide and her mouth slightly opened. Now you were wondering if this was the same expression you had a while ago. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

You quickly explained to her the situation, adding, "I'm sorry I couldn't help but overheard your conversation a while ago. Maybe this will be worth the change in your schedule? Please, please, please. I'm just really getting tired of these blind dates and I swear, I've done all to stop them."

She just continued to stare at you. "I'm not a bad person. I swear. I go to NYU. My name is Quinn Fabray. I have my IDs with me if you want to check," you quickly said. "Please, please, please? I'll pay you? I'll do whatever?" With that, she chuckled. Your eyebrows instantly furrowed. "What's funny?" You asked.

"I'm sorry," the girl said, still suppressing a grin. Could she be any cuter? "It's just that my friends always say that I talk a lot. Now I already know the feeling on being on the other side." She smiled sweetly. Damn, she's so pretty. "I'll do it."

It was your turn to be surprised. "Really? You will?"

"Yeah. I'm a Theater major, and this will be a good acting exercise. So yeah," she said.

To your overwhelming joy, you instantly hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"So this is Barbie?" Asked by a voice that you were sure was Santana's. You detached yourself from the girl. When you faced your two bestfriends, you saw Santana giving the girl a head-to-toe look. "Damn right about her boobies. Truly... notable."

"Santana!" You exclaimed annoyingly, but found yourself glancing at the girl's cleavage... again. You swallowed, and when you looked at the girl's face... she looked shocked.

"Don't mind her." You gave the girl a brief smile. "This is my friend Santana. This is Brittany. Guys, this is my girlfriend."

"Hi! I'm Rachel!" The girl- Rachel cheerfully blurted out.

"I thought her name was Barbie?" Brittany asked, confused. You looked at Rachel, and she looked back at you questioningly. Damn.

Rachel faced them with a smile. "It's my nickname. My middle name is Barbra. And Quinn here always teased me about it," Rachel muttered, while she put her arms around your waist. Electricity! Whew. You chuckled. Who would use Barbra as a middle name? But you're nevertheless thankful at Rachel's wit.

The rest of the night went smoothly. You actually didn't have the idea of what happened because you spent the night just staring at Rachel, and everytime she caught you looking, you were sure you were blushing. For that whole night, you felt yourself special. Rachel would hold your hand, would whisper things at you, would lean back at you. Maybe this was what was missing. Maybe you really needed someone special in your life.

Your self-monologue was cut short when Brittany said, "Barbie, do you know that Quinn was our head cheerleader in high school?" You shot Brittany an angry glare.

"Too bad she didn't pursue it in college. She ditched Brittany and I on the day of the audition," Santana chimed in.

"Babe you haven't mentioned that! Let's see the moves you've got!" Rachel detached herself from you and her loss suddenly made you uncomfortable. Santana and Brittany were already walking down the dancefloor. Rachel put both her hands on her waist, her looks challenging you. "Are we going or not?"

"I haven't dance since our high school graduation. I don't know why. Maybe because it reminds me of my suppressed days." You laughed at what you've said. You didn't know if you were making any sense.

Rachel sat beside you again. "Then let me be your first dance, this time."

***

Euphoric. This was all euphoric. Really, why did you even stop dancing? Rachel wasn't really the best dancer, but you felt really glad that she was dancing with you. And you were dancing with her.

The hiphop dances stopped, and it was followed by a slow love song. Everyone around you stepped closer to each other.

Rachel just stood a foot away from you awkwardly, maybe not knowing what to do too. You stepped closer to her, so close that it felt like you were hugging each other. "Do you mind?" You whispered in her ears while you put her hands on your neck. "I'm just sure Santana was eyeing us."

Rachel took a peek behind you. "She sure was." She chuckled. "Brittany's right, you're one heck of a dancer."

You blushed at her compliment. "Thank you. And thanks for tonight Rachel. By the way, I like the way you went with your explanation with the Barbie thing."

Rachel looked puzzled. "What Barbie thing?"

"You know. When you say your middle name was Barbra," you explained. Rachel was not amused. "Oh my God, your middle name was really Barbra?"

"Yes, and don't ever tease me about it. My fathers love Barbra Streisand. Which I really inherit from them." Rachel blabbered.

"So you sing?" You asked.

Rachel let out a groan. "Quinn Fabray, did you just ask me if I could sing?"

You laughed really hard at Rachel's facial expression. "Yes," you teased. "And since you can't prove it to me now, I think you have to prove it in other setting."

"Are you asking me out?" Rachel asked.

Were you? You were caught off-guard. You weren't really thinking when you blurted that out. Sure you enjoyed tonight, but still. What would you tell Rachel?

("If you want to. I mean, it doesn't have to be only the two of us.") GO TO CHAPTER 2A  
("Not really a date. I mean, I still owe you for tonight, right?") GO TO CHAPTER 2B


	3. Chapter 3

You watched as the girl went to the door of the club. You saw her threw a glance at your direction before she finally disappeared, and that moment, you regretted that you didn't follow her. But seriously, she was just one of them- you knew, those beautiful people that would really make your underwear drop but you knew you wouldn't see ever again.

It had been 30 minutes and you already chugged down two orange juices but Santana and Brittany hadn't come yet. You're starting to get annoyed. Being alone in a room full of couples was the worst. You sent a text to both Santana and Brittany.

-Where are you?  
Santana: Sorry Q. We're trapped. :) Please tell Barbie we're extremely sorry.

You clearly knew what "trapped" meant when Santana and Brittany used that word. And you suddenly felt your anger meter raised instantly, and your guilt meter (of telling them you already have a girlfriend even if you didn't) instantly going to zero. You furiously stormed out of the club.

It's only 8:30, and since you cancelled your part-time job as an online tutor tonight, you had nothing to do. You decided to just walk to your sister's apartment. It would be a long walk, but you had a lot of time. You passed by many stores, and as always, you couldn't deny yourself of the smell of books, even if they were just secondhand. The anger you felt after your bestfriends ditched you was instantly forgotten the moment you entered the bookstore. You walked by shelf by shelf, and when you saw a copy of The Little Prince, your heart skipped a beat. You already read it, but you left your copy in Lima.

Just when you were about get it, a hand also reached to it. Your gripped suddenly tightened, and you felt your anger coming back. "I saw it first," you said calmly but confidently, stopping yourself from blurting out "back-off".

The hand disappeared quickly, and you heard a giggle. You looked at the owner of the hand, and was shocked when you saw that it was that girl from the bar! You let go of the book, and smiled shyly at her. "I'm sorry. I actually read it already, so you can have it."

The girl smiled and you were blown away for the second time tonight. And this time, you were sure it wasn't about the lighting anymore. This girl was a real beauty. "You aren't following me or something, are you?" The girl joked. "I'm Rachel."

You took the hand she was offering, and with a quiver, you muttered, "Quinn."

"Nice meeting you Quinn. And you can have the book." Rachel smiled again. "Bye!"

You just stood there like an idiot, as you watched Rachel went out of the door. What were the odds that you saw her again? Destiny? You shook your head. The bookstore was near the club, it was very possible.

You paid for the book. If you saw that Rachel again, you would give her this book. Which wouldn't happen, you told yourself. You decided to continue your walk, but remembered that since you wouldn't do anything else tonight, you'd just finish writing your paper. And what else would be a good company but a cup of coffee?

Two coffee stores were located near each other, and you decided to go to the spookier one. You went quickly to the counter but no server was available yet. You checked your phone and you heard the door opened. You saw a server in the counter.

"One mocha-"  
"One mocha-"

You looked at the source of the voice.

"-frappe, without sugar."  
"-frappe, no sugar."

Rachel. It was Rachel, again. And that moment, you both laughed really hard. You were more comfortable now, so you joked, "You aren't following me or something, are you?" Which just made you both laugh harder.

***

"Don't you think this is something? It's like in that movie Serendipity," Rachel randomly said. "Damn, I shouldn't have said my name."

You decided to drink your coffee together. And after four hours of talking and being kicked-out of the coffee house because of too loud laughter, you were sure that you really liked this girl. She was amazing! You were now walking in the streets, and you felt that goodbyes would soon follow. You wanted Rachel, and you're Quinn Fabray, you'd get her. You remembered that self-monologue a while ago.

"Here, have this," you said while handing her the book.

"Really? How much will I pay for this?" Rachel asked.

You smiled. This was your first time doing this. "Nothing. Or maybe your phone number? Though I know it costs more than the cost of the book."

Rachel blushed. "I have an idea!" She cheerfully said. You saw her getting a dollar. Oh no, you thought. She won't do it. When she started writing on it, you kinda frowned at her.

"Rachel. I can't do this. We can't recreate that scene in the movie. We both know that it was unbelievable. Impossible. And won't definitely happen in real life," you explained.

"Quinn, trust me," Rachel pressed your hand. "Write your number here," Rachel said as she handed back the book you gave her. You didn't do anything. But when Rachel pouted, you quickly wrote down your number.

"This is absurd! We know we like each other Rachel, even if it was just a few hours. Why are you letting this magical connection go?"

"Wait here," Rachel said as she crossed the street. You saw her bought something with the dollar. Then you saw it being given as a change to another man. Then Rachel dropped the book on a moving bookcart. This girl was unbelievable.

"Now we only have to wait," Rachel said as she approached you.

"I saw the movie. I still have that elevator thingy. But let me defy the odds this time. I only have to choose between two floor numbers. If we land on the same floor, you'd go out with me. If not, I'll just wait," you bargained, while tugging Rachel towards the building's lobby.

Rachel thought about it. "Okay. 35 and 53, so there'll be no cheating." Rachel went to the right side, and you went across. This was it. "I enjoyed tonight. I really liked you, Quinn." And with that, Rachel's elevator door close.

You sighed. This would be one of the hardest decisions in your life.  
(Choose 35.) GO TO CHAPTER 3A  
(Choose 53.) GO TO CHAPTER 3B


	4. Chapter 2A

"If you want to. I mean, it doesn't have to be only the two of us." You watched Rachel's reaction, and you saw nothing. "But it'll be better if it was just the two of us." Rachel smiled. "I mean, if you only want to. I mean, I'm not sure if you wanted tonight as much as I enjoyed it with you. And I know you only know me tonight. And-"

Your sentenced was cut-off when Rachel kissed you in the lips. It was gentle at first, closed-mouth. But you wanted more... so when her tongue tried to enter your mouth, you happily obliged. As much as you enjoyed kissing her, you were relieved when she pushed back. With your foreheads still together, she whispered, "You're a good kisser. I'll go out with you." Which made you smiled.

***

The first date was a disaster. The restaurant failed to record your reservation and you ended up waiting for two hours. Yet that two hours was well spent because you had the chance to talk with each other. You learned many things about her in that just two hours.

On your second date, you made sure that you had your reservation listed. But it still ended not too well. You were allergic to shrimp and you didn't know that one meal had it. You ended up in a hospital, and Rachel ended up taking care of you the whole night. Which was really sweet.

On your third date, you invited her to travel next town to watch a musical. the problem was, you forgot the tickets at home, so you ended up watching a movie version at her apartment. Which she assured was okay, because you could cuddle with each other.

Fourth date, fifty-seventh, eighty-ninth. Most of your dates ended up having little mishaps, yet those mishaps only made Rachel and you closer.

Today's your one hundredth date. Ofcourse you planned it very well. But if mishaps again come, it would be okay... as long as Rachel says YES.

-END-


	5. Chapter 2B

"Not really a date. I mean, I still owe you for tonight, right?"

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not asking for anything in return Quinn. As I said a while ago, it was a good acting exercise. And I really had fun tonight. Anyway, I have to go."

***

You didn't talk when you accompany Rachel outside. Saying your final thanks, you watched her as the cab got smaller and smaller. You cursed yourself. You knew she was someone special, yet you didn't even get her contact number. When you went back on your table, Santana and Brittany had a look in their face as if they wanted to eat you.

"HOW DARE YOU FOOL US?" Santana shouted.

"We know it was only a false show, the bartender told us," Brittany sadly said.

All you could muttered was a simple "I'm sorry."

"Are you going to see her again?" Santana asked.

"No more reason to see her, now that you already know," you joked, which was met by a roll of eyes by Santana. "I don't think so. I didn't even know her last name."

Brittany hugged you. "Oh, poor Q."

Your eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"We saw the way you looked at her Q. You loved her. And we will get less angry if you follow her now and ask her for a date." Santana calmly said. "It's time Q. It's time for you to get happy. And by happy I don't mean academic achievement or high tip from your customers in your part-time jobs."

Awww. Santana could be really sweet if she wanted to. "But how?" You asked.

"Here," she said while throwing something at you. It was Rachel's purse! You opened it and saw Rachel's ID.

"Santana! Oh my god! You stole it?" You asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes, because we knew you were coward," she said with a smirk. "And just shoo before that cab driver kill her!" Santana threw something at you again... her car keys.

***

"What are you thinking?" Rachel asked as you watched your three-year-old daughter, Sofia, played in the park with other kids.

You put your arms around your wife's waist, and answered, "Nothing. Just thinking of a nicer way of telling the story of how we met when Sofia asked about it when she grew up. Maybe I'll definitely not include crashing Santana's car twice on my way to your apartment."

Rachel smiled and hugged you. On simple moments like this, you couldn't ask for more.

-END-


	6. Chapter 3A

35. 35. Please choose 35 Rachel. This was what was running into your mind as the elevator slowly made its way upward. You were smiling when the elevator door opened, but it quickly faded away when you see no Rachel in the 35th floor. You let out a sigh. Feeling defeated, you rode on back on the elevator to the lobby.

With a frown on your face, you cursed yourself for agreeing with Rachel's game. This was the absurdest thing! It was the first time that you really wanted to date someone and this happened? What a tragic experience! As you walked down the lobby, someone hugged you from behind, and you were ready to smack whoever it was. When you turned around, you saw...

"Rachel?"

"I went out of the elevator as soon as it closed. Life is a choice Quinn. And I'm choosing to get to know you more," Rachel said.

You smiled, and gave Rachel a quick kiss in the lips.

"How about Serendipity?" You asked.

"Oh screw that. I have you now. If finding you wasn't God's sign, then the others were just... to use your word, absurd. But I would have chosen 35 too."

"How did you...?" You didn't finished your question. Instead, you kissed her again, this time lasting longer.

***

Like any other relationships, your relationship with Rachel had its ups and down. But maybe the skies above were really in your favor.

The day before you asked Rachel's hand for marriage, you get that one-dollar bill with Rachel's number when you bought your rings. That one-dollar bill was now framed in your living room.

And when Rachel accompanied your daughter to a thrift store, she found that copy of Little Prince being sold. That book was also in the living, hanging beside your wedding picture.

Or when you think about it, maybe you survived the downs of your relationship because you just love each other, and you couldn't live without each other. Whether you found that dollar and book... or not.

-END-


	7. Chapter 3B

You didn't knew how to managed to reach the 53rd floor without hyperventilating. You were actually thinking of pressing 35 too a while ago, and then proceeding to 53rd floor if you didn't find Rachel there. But even if you think this was the most stupid test of compatibility, like ever, you hated to cheat.

The door of the elevator opened, and your eyes were closed when you walked out of the elevator. When you opened it, Rachel wasn't there. You went to the elevator across, where Rachel was riding, and saw that it was already in the 54th floor. Was that it? Did it mean you weren't meant to be?

***

Because you think finding the dollar with Rachel's phone number and her finding that copy of the book again would be the most impossible of the most impossible things, you tried to stopped thinking about Rachel. Yet most of the time, you still found yourself changing your 10-dollar bill into one-dollars. What were the odds, right?

After admitting to Santana that you really didn't have a girlfriend, the blind dates resurfaced again. You'd already been to 100 dates (yes, that was not an overstatement) since that night with Rachel, and only one made it to the second date. Right now, you were on the "blind date" rest, because it was Brittany's birthday next month and Santana wanted to surprise her with your help.

You quickly saw Santana sitting somewhere at the back of the restaurant, talking animatedly on the phone. You invited yourself to sit, and when Santana ended the call, she said, "She just went to the ladies room. You'll like her." Which you really didn't understand.  
"Who?" You asked.

"Who else? Your date!" Santana said, rolling her eyes.

You shot her an angry glare. "I thought we were on a blind date rest!"

"Yes. But do you remember that Barbie thing?" Santana asked. Ofcourse, how could you not remember that? You just nodded, still angry at Santana. "Remember that you were supposed to have a date then? She's your date. And ironically, she looks like the Barbie that you created in your mind. Short, brunette, and what was it again? Notable boobies." Santana said and it was your turn to roll your eyes.

Santana's eyes averted and you saw her waved at someone on your back. You glanced backwards and to say that you were surprised would be the biggest understatement of the century. Rachel, yes Rachel, was walking towards your table. When she saw you, she stopped right there and then, and shaking her head, gave you the biggest smile.

She sat down beside you, and you just looked into each other eyes, both shaking your head in astonishment, and giving shy smiles. You were quiet sure that Santana was looking at the two of you back and forth.

"I'm Quinn Fabray," you said.

"I'm Rachel Berry," she said.

You moved closer to her, or she moved closer to you. You couldn't remember. What you could remember was the sweetness of that first kiss, and that you were going to marry this girl.

-END-


End file.
